Computer and network systems such as data storage systems, server systems, cloud storage systems, personal computers, and workstations, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices.
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for ever increasing storage capacity. Data centers, cloud computing facilities, and other at-scale data processing systems have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers can house this large quantity of data storage devices in various rack-mounted and high-density storage configurations.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage in data centers is the use of arrays of independent data storage devices. Many data storage devices can be held in an electronics enclosure. An electronics enclosure is a modular unit that can hold and operate independent data storage devices in an array, computer processors, routers and other electronic equipment. The data storage devices are held and operated in close proximity within the electronics enclosure, so that many data storage devices can be fit into a defined volume. Operating many data storage devices within close proximity within the electronics enclosure can create heat issues and lead to premature failure of the data storage devices.
Electronics enclosures typically include fans or other cooling devices. If a fan fails in an electronics enclosure having two or more fans, the failed fan becomes the pathway of least resistance for airflow and diverts cooling airflow away from the data storage devices. Some electronics enclosures include assemblies with hinged louvers that attach to the exhaust-side of the fan. When a fan fails, the louvers close under the force gravity or an active servo mechanism and prevent backflow through the failing fan. These louver assemblies are typically mounted external to the data storage assemblies or electronics enclosures to maximize usage of interior space for electronics components. Externally mounted backflow louvers add bulk to the enclosure and can interfere with cables, power cords, and walls near to the enclosure. Furthermore, louvered designs include many moving parts, which can lead to reduced reliability of electronics enclosures.
While densities and workloads for the data storage devices increase, individual data enclosures can experience increased failure rates due to the increased densities and higher operating temperatures. Moreover, tight packing of data storage devices within enclosures, such as within rack-mount modular units, can lead to harsher vibrational and thermal environments for data storage devices. These harsh environments, such as due to fan mechanical vibrations, acoustic disturbance, flow induced disturbance, or other acoustic disturbances, can affect reliability and readability of data storage devices that incorporate rotating magnetic media. In systems with dozens of hard drives and fans for cooling, the fans can cause vibration disturbances during reading and writing in the hard drives with hard drives closest to the fans most affected by the fan noise.